


Scott Tracy's Christmas Missions

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: } Thunderbirds Are Go Secret Santa 2016 {Scott Tracy has always been a very lucky boy. Ever since he was a child he's been given very important missions to complete, and has always tried oh so hard to complete them to the very best of his ability. Every Christmas he gets an extra special mission to complete, and every Christmas he tries extra hard to complete these missions.





	1. 2032

Scott was a year and a half old when he was given his first plane – and his first real mission. He was tasked to fly all the way from the lounge to the kitchen, collect very precious cargo and deliver it back to the lounge where the cargo could be safely delivered to his mother who was seated by the grand fireplace. 

His first mission's description sounded very, very difficult, but Scott was a big boy, and was determined to get the experience under his belt. One chubby little hand tightly gripped the replica plane, while the other hand was secured safely around his father, and with a rush of air in an upwards direction, he was off!

Scott's mission was not easy in the slightest. He had to guide his father around the house like a proper pilot to ensure that he got to the kitchen on time. There were many misdirections along the way - after all, Scott was only little, and all the bright twinkling Christmas lights were making the pilot's brain fuzzy and confused. He had to somehow order his plane to steer around the Christmas tree without crashing into it and destroying the beautiful arrangement of ornaments, and had to make sure he turned the correct way in order to get from the warmth and comfort of the lounge to the kitchen. The halls seemed to be part of a labyrinth, but Scott was a pilot! With the determination he had, and the trusty navigation system his plane had, he soon found his way to the kitchen.

The cargo Scott was set the collect was indeed very precious. It was a substantially sized mug of yummy looking hot chocolate, still very hot, so Scott had to pick it up very carefully. He tasked himself to hold onto the handle of the mug, while the plane had to use one of its hands to balance the underside of the mug. (The 'plane,' which was really just Jeff, found this idea a little unfavourable. This however was mostly due to the fact that his hand was slowly burning under the large mug.) 

When Scott finally decided that the cargo was safe and secure, the year and a half old pilot let out a massive yawn. His important mission had made him very tired, but he still had to pilot his plane back to the lounge and deliver the cargo. He tiredly began to pilot his plane back through the labyrinth-like corridors, trying to remember how to get back from the kitchen to the lounge. It certainly was a more difficult task that getting to the kitchen in the first place, but Scott could feel the warmth coming from the fireplace and radiators in the lounge, and to him, they were his beacons that helped guide him home. Finally he made it back, and carefully landed back on the solid ground. The plane made some very convincing landing sounds, causing the tiny boy to giggle and snuggle that plane of his for a moment, before making the final trek to his mother's side and deliver the precious cargo to her.

With his mission coming to a close, Scott wanted to make sure this last bit was extra perfect. He paid very close attention to his walking, deciding not to notice how his father shadowed him in case he fell. The fireplace produced a lot of heat, and that was his indictor as to how close he was to his mum. 

Closer, closer, closer...

And there he was! Right by his mother's side, handing her the precious cargo, signalling the end of his mission. Yet there he was, suddenly being lifted up into her lap and having a kiss pressed to his forehead.

It may have been his first mission, and he may have been quite inexperienced, but Scott definitely felt that that first mission was a great success.


	2. 2035

It was Lucy who gave a 4 year old Scott his next mission at Christmas time. This one was far simpler for the youngster, who was slightly too happy after eating so many sweets his loving grandmother had offered. He had to travel to the moon to deliver two steaming mugs of hot chocolate to a heroic captain who often ventured out and into the black unknowns of space, and his young, tiny, but captivated accomplice.

Scott was older now, which meant he could no longer afford to "make rookie mistakes" when traveling on his mission to deliver the hot chocolates. Of course, nobody had said this to him, but Scott felt compelled to get this mission completed smoothly, without error. He'd been given a brand new ship as well - what better way than to break her in than to travel to the moon?

Scott sat at the drawing table while the deliveries were being prepared, and so with that in mind, he began to draw out the route he would take. The paper seemed so perfectly white against the harsh ice blue colour flowing effortlessly out of the felt-tip pen, and Scott found this perfect as he mapped out the route from memory onto the sheet he would use as his navigation system. A turn this way, through the doors in that direction... it seemed perfect. Another solo mission Scott was preparing himself to go on, another mission the brave, courageous pilot would tackle for perhaps another chocolate biscuit and a slice of non-alcoholic Christmas cake. 

At long last his mother arrived with the goods Scott required for the delivery to the moon. Lucy carefully set the mugs down next to her son, peering over his shoulder to inspect what the young pilot was doing. The page marked "Map" had scribbles of what appeared to be rooms, and a clear ice blue line - his route to the moon. Lucy smiled at the funny markings on the paper and carefully tucked his new ship into Scott's chest pocket on his shirt. This meant Scott was ready to go, and with a confident stand, Scott carefully balanced the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and his navigation system, and began his journey to the moon. 

The route Scott took led him around the twinkling Christmas tree, which sparkled like a thousand million stars in the night. The light from the tree danced around the dimly lit room, and Scott 'soared' on, with the mugs tightly secured in his hands, navigation system in eye's view, and his new ship safely stowed in his pocket. 

He ventured around the lower floor of the house - his sky - taking no wrong turns as he followed the navigation system right down to the last pen line. 

At last, Scott was nearing the moon. He could already hear the soft murmurs coming from beyond, the deep yet calming tone from his heroic father, and the tiny, inquisitive chirps of noise from his ginger haired little brother, who was only 2 years old. His heart, no matter how tiny it still was, seemed to swell with pride at hearing his little brother, even when he was this tiny Scott could tell that little John was in love with the stars. The moon really was just the conservatory at the back of the house, but somehow it felt far closer to the stars than the rest of the house did.

Stepping through the glass threshold, Scott knew the mission he was sent of was coming to an end. He didn't fail to grin when his dear father and little brother turning around to look at him, and handed his father the two drinks so he could sit with them.

While his father helped little John nurse his own hot chocolate, Scott sat down and leaned into his father, looking up at the stars to listen in on one of the many exciting stories.

This mission truly had been a massive success.


	3. 2038

During the week of Christmas, Lucy was really very unwell. Scott knew perfectly well why - the baby that was in mummy's belly was not being very nice and was making her ill. No matter how much he tried to tell this tiny baby that he or she had to behave for mummy, the baby stubbornly refused, which meant that the eldest son had to stay with his little brothers while their mummy slept throughout most of the day.

But Scott was 7! He didn't want to be babied around, he wanted to help make sure his mummy and his unborn brother or sister were cosy and warm during the freezing winter.  
Scott knew that his 5 year old brother John and 3 year old brother Virgil were worried for their mummy, and this knowledge made him more compelled to do something instead of sitting back and watching the hours tick by. 

 

With Christmas Eve almost over, Jeff had kindly asked for the boys to start getting ready for bed, making sure they had clean pyjamas and pearly white teeth before settling down for the sleep that would carry the day from the 24th December, to the 25th. And the three boys had more than willingly complied - what's better than being able to surprise your mummy with a late night cuddle and then Santa coming along and bringing presents, Rudolf eating the carrots, and being able to see the grandparents in the morning?

Scott had Virgil's hand secured in his, making sure his littlest brother didn't trip up the stairs and fall, hurting himself. That was the last thing his mummy, or daddy for that matter, needed on their hands. The 3 year old honestly didn't mind his biggest brother's smothering - it reminded him of the mission he and his brothers were going to embark on, to make sure Christmas for his mummy was going to be good.

Once upstairs, Scott opened his bedroom door to reveal a multitude of apparent mess - only it wasn't. A pile of cut out paper snowflakes hug on string lay clumped on the floor, and all the boy's pyjamas were hazardously thrown on Scott's plane covered bed. John walked forward to collect up his night clothes, before heading to the bathroom to change, which left Scott to help Virgil remove his day clothes and change himself. 

The actions that followed weren't especially easy for the 7 year old. Virgil was cold, and taking off his day clothes would mean being even colder. Virgil wasn't the type who'd throw a tantrum, but that didn't mean he'd make it easy for his biggest brother to entice him out of the warm clothes in favour of lighter, less cosy night clothes. Nevertheless, after a lot of bargaining, and a promise that Virgil would get the spot next to Lucy, Scott finally got his littlest brother into his pyjamas, and folded away all the clothes Virgil had worn during the day. 

When John returned to Scott's room, both eldest and youngest brother were ready to head to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Naturally, John being John, he'd already taken care of his teeth, so now he had the sparkliest, whitest teeth that could guide a ship home in a storm. He watched his siblings walk to the bathroom, and he sat next to the pile of paper snowflakes, making sure they were all untangled and ready to be hung up around their parents' bed. John waited patiently for his siblings, knowing that all good things would come to those who waited. After all, the brightest stars only came out when the sky was dark enough, and John would always wait for those.

By the time Scott and Virgil arrived, the plan was almost complete. All they had to do to finish the mission was to head to the adult's room, hang up the awkwardly cut out paper snowflakes and snuggle up to their mummy and the baby bump, to make sure she was going to be ok. This was going to be the best Christmas present ever! 

Lucy was so happy to see the three suddenly curled up to her when she woke up at the sound of the bedsheets moving. Despite feeling rough from the movement of her next child, she still made the attempt to pull her boys close into a warm, protective hug. The paper snowflakes that hung over the end of the bed only made Lucy smile more, and the sight on her husband's face when he realised he wouldn't get to cuddle his wife almost made her laugh so loudly she'd wake up the boys.

Even if she was ill, seeing her boys make all the effort to make her happy truly was a mission success if she'd ever seen one.


	4. 2040

A Christmas holiday in a hot country certainly was a change for Scott, and his three younger siblings. A Christmas holiday, in a privately rented villa with a pool, in a hot country was an even bigger change of senery. Not that the 9 year old was complaining, of course. Scott had been on a private plane ride with his father, just to see the view from above. The world was in mild chaos after the Global Conflict of 2040 ended, but this part of the world seemed so calm! 

It was here that Scott was given a very special mission. With the whole family around, taking part in the Christmas trip, his mother and father wanted to get some alone time, to spend the day as a couple. Since Scott was the oldest, he had to watch over his little brothers. Of course, Lucy and Jeff had also asked Grandma Ruth to watch over their sons, but they didn't tell Scott that. They knew Scott wanted to look after his little brothers, and since he was 9, they decided to let him try.

As Jeff and Lucy left, all four sons waved with vigour, wishing their parents a good and fun day. Gordon, who was being held by Scott, waved and giggled a little, not really understanding why his mummy and daddy were leaving, but it didn't matter - Grandma was there to help.

 

Scott set out to complete his day's mission. The morning was filled with helping Virgil with his painting. Scott might not have known much about art, but he knew his 5 year old brother had a natural talent just like their mother. He might not have been able to give good ideas, but he dished out so many compliments and words of encouragement for the art Virgil effortlessly produced on the canvas he had. Scott was in sheer awe of his best friend's talent, and he was not about to hide that awe, no way!

The afternoon of Scott's mission meant he had to put on his swimming trunks. Gordon wanted to go swimming, and so Scott complied with the 1 year old's request. He helped Gordon change into special swimwear made for babies, before picking him up and carrying Gordon through the rented holiday home. He of course stopped by Virgil and John to check on his little brothers. Both brothers were getting ready to head out with Scott and baby Gordon, what use was it to stay inside when they were on a hot Christmas holiday? Scott led all his siblings out to the pool, his Grandmother pretending to read but really glancing over to make sure they were safe and happy. 

The crisp, blue pool was cool against the warmth of the sun, and Gordon squealed in delight when Scott dipped him in the water. Legs were kicking into motion, like a ship ready to leave the docks, and Scott gently moved about in the water, helping his littlest brother learn to swim with the armbands on. 

By nightfall, Scott had his attention on John. The mission had its eyes taken to the skies above, and Scott was sat by his eldest sibling, listening to him with a smile as John enthused about the wonders of space and different planets. The night was cool, allowing the brothers to lie back on deck chairs by the pool and watch the stars hanging above them in the sky. The sky was clear, and the pair were so engrossed in what lay above them, that Scott didn't even hear his mother and father arrive home from their day out.

Christmas in a warm country for a holiday was certainly a surprise for all the young boys, but Scott had been given another mission, and just as always, he'd completed this mission to the best of his abilities. 

There was no doubt about it.


	5. 2046

The cold night outside the window of the living room certainly made the fireplace more desirable to Scott and his four siblings. They were all huddled like a group of penguins, wrapped up in small separate blankets, sat neatly in front of the warm, crackly log fire. This was the kind of night the 15 year old loved - being seated with his 13 year old brother John to his left, his 10 year old best friend Virgil to his right, their 7 year old squid brother to the right of Virgil, and the tiny 3 year old Alan half asleep on Scott's lap.  
It honestly wasn't all that late, not really, but everyone sure was exhausted from the day. It had been Christmas, and boy had there been a lot going on.

Straight away in the morning, their loving Grandmother had appeared at the front door, bring her five grandsons a bountiful amount of gifts, some handmade and others store bought. Alan, amongst his other siblings, had been so excited to see his grandmother that he had gotten up extra early to watch the window and wait until she appeared.

Gordon was excited to see young Penelope, as she always had exhilarating stories of what she'd get up to at her father's estate in the countryside of England. He was constantly fascinated with her tales of horse riding around the estate - this time without an attendant - and he was always happy to trade stories with his growing knowledge of marine life and boast about competitions he'd won. 

Virgil was delighted when he was gifted a load of new sheet music, paints and paint brushes, all by various people. He also, however, was excited to see Penelope, as for her eighth birthday, he'd decided to paint her a lovely scenery of a summer's beach, where the waves glistened against the golden sunlight and the sand had the softest feeling under foot. He may have been two years older than Penelope, but when faced with an English lady, Virgil was a right gentleman, even a little hesitant to give her the belated birthday present, in case she didn't like it. Penelope, of course, loved it.

John's present was a little more expensive that everyone else's. In fact, everyone wanted to pitch into his main present, even if that meant using what money was left aside to buy much smaller presents for the newly-turned teenager. He'd been so enthusiastic about space, space camps, anything space related, that when Jeff heard that there was to be a limited time offer for kids to spend a full week as 'Shadowing Astronauts,' he made sure John had the best ticket money could buy. Sure, Jeff himself was a fully fledged NASA astronaut, and the family had gone to the Kennedy Space Centre more times then they could count, this trip for John would be different. He'd be actively learning and helping actual astronauts. Needless to say, John was a little ecstatic at the idea, and the present.

Scott didn't want a present, though. Of course, he got many, but what he wanted more than anything else was to see his whole family and all his family friends happy on Christmas Day. He wanted to hear laughter, see joyful faces and share the Christmas spirit that was so rightly deserved by everyone around him. He loved being able to share memories with people he cared most for, and he didn't seem to be satisfied until he was positive everyone was having the best time they could. However, this didn't mean he wasn't excited to open a present and find the newest model plane sitting neatly in a display case. He was still reaching for the sky, and wouldn't stop, not even for a moment. 

Yes, the Christmas certainly was busy, but it wasn't late. Scott and his four siblings were still huddled together in front of the fireplace, when Jeff and Lucy sat down with them, one last present neatly inside a large envelope.  
"Hey, who wants to go on a skiing trip in February!" Lucy smiled to he boys, watching as they all turned around with excited faces and eager nods.  
How bad could it be?


End file.
